inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Shruikan
Shruikan was a black male dragon, falsely bonded to Galbatorix. He was thought to be the only dragon who survived the Fall of the Riders (not including the Forsworn's dragons, who were killed later), because Galbatorix and the Forsworn killed all other dragons. (There was actually one other dragon who survived.) History When Galbatorix's dragon, Jarnunvösk was killed by Urgals, he traveled back to the Rider's stronghold in Ilirea where he was brought before the Council of Elders. He demanded another dragon, and the desperation of his request revealed that he was insane. He was denied his hope and formulated a plan to exact revenge. As a hatchling, Shruikan was stolen by Galbatorix, who killed Shruikan's original Rider and then twisted the young dragon's mind with powerful dark magic so that he would serve him as his new dragon. When he was fully grown he was forced by Galbatorix and his servant, Morzan, to take down the Riders and kill his own brethren. Bond to Galbatorix The bond between Galbatorix and Shruikan was a corrupted version of the natural link between dragon and Rider; therefore, it is possible that Shruikan had no real loyalty to Galbatorix, nor did Galbatorix have any to Shruikan. However the true dynamics of Galbatorix's relationship with Shruikan are unknown; as they have yet to make an appearance together in the novels. It is extremely likely that Galbatorix has control of Shruikan's Eldunarí, which maks him enslaved to do whatever Galbatorix wants him to do. In any event, it is clear that it is only the magic enslaving him that makes him serve Galbatorix, and would turn on him given the slightest opportunity. Appearances Shruikan is a black dragon of immense size. He has not made an appearance in any of the books so far, although he has been mentioned various times, throughout the course of the Cycle. He will almost certainly make an appearance in the fourth book, whether being ridden by Galbatorix, by betraying him, or both. Film Shruikan appeared briefly at the very end of the Eragon film (seen to the right). He is seen blowing fire in the last shot of the film, after Galbatorix cuts a map in half, which reveals the dragon. During the film, if you pay attention, you can hear Shruikan growling in the background. It is very faint but noticeable. Speculation When Galbatorix was capturing Eldunarí from dragons during the Fall of the Riders, he spent years trying to make them bend to his will. Therefore, it is wondered if Galbatorix has Shruikan's Eldunarí. It is very likely, as Galbatorix has made Shruikan his slave, it may have been easier, if he had had possession of Shruikan's heart of hearts. One theory is that Eragon will separate Galbatorix from Shruikan's Eldunarí, and Shruikan will betray Galbatorix and kill him at that moment. Another speculation can be that Shruikan, a slave to Galbatorix, would be free of his enslavement if he can change himself and therefore his true name, although this is impossible if his enslavement was through his Eldunarí, which has nothing to do with true names. Some fans thinks that that Shruikan will survive, because the dragon's spell of name banishment was of no effect on him. That, in combination how the people of Alagaësia think about him, they pity him. Others realize that since his servitude was involuntary, and induced by Galbatorix's possession of his Eldunarí, it wasn't his fault, and there can be no question that people would blame him. fi:Shruikan Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Servants of Galbatorix Category:Males